Late
by DeshayForever
Summary: What if Regina messed up the curse and it wasn't cast until Emma was 3 , will it change anything? will Emma be easier to convince? i'm not good at summaries :P rated M for smut in later chapters (Robin doesn't come in until later)
1. The Curse

**Disclaimer****: I don't own these characters.**

"I shall destroy your happiness...if it is the last thing i do!" she said it so dark and evil, the Evil Queen really lived up to the title. The Evil Queen the swung around and started to leave "Hey!" The Evil Queen whips around and the price throws his sword at the Evil Queen. Just as he does, she disappears - more like dissolves.

The prince grabs his princess close to him, she is scared and rightfully so. The Evil Queen done what ever she had to do to get her revenge.

See when the princess was a small child she had been on a run away horse. The Evil Queen (Who wasn't evil then) saved her and was forced to marry the princesses father, But she was in love with another. The Evil Queens mother would not have her marry anyone but royal and the man the Evil Queen loved was but a simple stable boy. They had planed to run away together, the night that they made there plans the young princess saw them. She was so sad and distraught that she ran, she ran so fast that she fell. The Evil Queen (Who wasn't Evil then) caught up.

The Evil Queen told her of love and how it was magical, not forced. She told her did not love her father. the girl understood but told the Evil Queens mother of there plans to run away. The night the Evil Queen tried to run away with her stable boy, the Evil Queens mother stopped them, killed her true love right in front of her. The Evil Queen had to go through with the marriage to the young princesses father.

The Evil Queen blamed the young princess and throughout the years that she was married to the young princesses father many things made the Evil Queen more angry, fulled her hatred towards the young princess. Then one day the Evil Queen tricked a man into killing the princesses father, no one know she was behind it. Not until she tried to kill the princess as well.

The Evil Queen hired a huntsman to cut out the princesses heart, But the huntsman spared her life and the princess - now bandit - lived on the run.

One day she stole from the right carriage and met her prince. They did not like each other at first, but by the end they were in love. Neither admitted their feelings until the last moment. So yes the Evil Queen hated the princess, where as the Evil Queen got her true love ripped from her. The beloved princess had her wedding. The Evil Queen told them she would destroy their happiness, but after that they never heard anything from her. Nothing, she just went into hiding. The princess still feared that she would come up with some evil dark way to kill or destroy them.

After she had her first born child she vowed to never let the Evil Queen get to her. Although she still feared that something would happen. Then one day when her child was 3 years old, The princesses daughter she snuck out and was kidnapped by the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen had her for a whole year before the princess got her back. But in that time the Evil Queen felt her heart soften. She couldn't have that! but that child was so sweet. Caring for the child for a whole year created this whole in her heart and she didn't like it. She sat at her castle and contemplated how she could make that sweet little girl hers.

Then she snapped out of it. She didn't want a child! She wanted revenge so she went to Rumpelstiltskin

"Yes, Dearie" he said behind bars as he bent his knees, then the same with his torso "I need you to fix this _curse, _as you call it" she snaps at him, throwing the curse to his feet

he bent down picking it up "Whats wrong with it?" he says giddy with a pep in his step "It didn't work, I killed my father! Killed the thing i loved most, and yet nothing" She mocks him "Well, Dearie i think you forgot one little _tiny _important thing" she squints her eyes "What?" Rumpelstiltskin threw the curse to her feet "The curse, you didn't throw it in the fire" He giggles, she steps back "That simple? Thats all i have to do to enact the curse?" "Thats it" he smiles and she returns it. Turning to leave "Goodbye imp" She says laughing.

That night the Evil Queen told them that they would lose everything they hold dear the next morning and laughed at how they didn't believe her, but the princess, being the worrier she is,

The first threat the Evil Queen made while the princess was pregnant, The princess had gotten everyone worked up and and this fairy gave her an enchanted tree that would protected only one, or at least thats what she was told, the fairy had promised little Pinocchio could be safe in this enchanted tree, That he could go to this new land and be safe from the curse.

The next morning when the Evil Queen cast the curse everyone freaked out, running around screaming in fear. They didn't think she would be able to do it.

The prince ran to get his daughter to the wardrobe. To get her to safety His daughter is gone just as the guards open the doors and The prince passes out from a stab wound he had got from a guard. He passes out just as he see's that his little girl is safe.

**Author's Note:**** This Chapter has been updated because i re-read it and found some minor issues with it, If you see anything i have missed please tell me. I very much appreciate you reviews and Thank you for being patient with this chapter when it was poorly written lol i hope i fixed the main issues :)**


	2. Emma

**Authors Note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short the next one will be longer i promise :) **

**Characters not my they belong to OUAT**

"Mommy?" Emma looks around she doesn't know where she is she is in the woods she knows that much "Mommy?!" she is turns around look at every spot "Emma?" a boy around 9 runs up to her "Emma, come on lets get out of here" the little boy goes to pick up Emma when Emma smacks his hand away "Who are you?"she says crying the little boy gets down to her size "I'm Pinocchio, i'm here to help you" he smiles at Emma and she grabs his hand

They start walking down the road when they get to a diner and walk in an old lady walks up to them "Well, hello little ones where are your parents" Emma smiles and says "My mommy and daddy are king and queen i'm a princess" Pinocchio stops her from talking "We don't have parents"

The old lady's face gets sad with sympathy "Well you just stay there and i'll call someone" she smiles a fake smile then leaves to go call the cops when she comes back she see's how dirty they look and she clears them a table to set at and say "Are you hungry" she looks at both of them "Very" Pinocchio states the lady turns to Emma "And what about you, would you like some pancakes" the little girl smiles and giggles "Yes!"

the old woman leaves to fix the food "What are pancakes?" Emma said she hoped they were good Pinocchio leans in smiles and says "i don't know i bet there good though" as the lady comes back with the food Pinocchio looks at Emma before he leans back into his seat and says "Emma you can't tell anyone where we come from or who our parents are ok" the woman got to the table Pinocchio looks to her "W-we don't have any gold" the lady gets a strange look on her face "Gold? you mean money, ow thats fine this is on the house"

the lady walks away smiling they finish there food Emma and Pinocchio were starving they didn't get to eat because of all the chaos over the Evil Queens curse they finish just as the cops arrive one of the cops walk over to Pinocchio and Emma and say "Are you to brother and sister?" Pinocchio doesn't know what to say the blue fairy always told him to tell the truth so he told as much of it as he could then the cop looks to the the other cop "There not related take the little girl to our station and the little boy to the group home up the ways"

Pinocchio screamed "NO YOU CAN'T SPLIT US UP EMMA WILL HAVE NO ONE!" the cop looks at the little boy "I'm sorry son but you two are not related so i can't keep you together there are no close group homes for girls so we have to take her with us and you have to go with officer Fletcher" the cop is trying to explain it but Pinocchio doesn't understand this world he looks over at the cop "Please w-w-we are related"

the cop's heart broke he knew they were not related but he couldn't do anything to help without his captain screaming at him and he would lose his job "I'm sorry" the cop said to Pinocchio right before the other officer took him he was screaming the whole time "I promised papa! I PROMISED PAPA!" the cop tried not to look at Pinocchio his heart was breaking that he had to split them up he picked up Emma who was scared and took her to the car

"W-where are we going?" Emma asked scared of the cop the cop put Emma in a car seat and looked at her "There is no need to be scared" he continued "Whats your name?" he smiled at her "My name is Emma" the cop smiled and buckled her up and patted her on the head "Thats a pretty name"

**Since i changed how old Emma was i decided to change the reason they got separated hope you liked it :) please leave a review and tell me if it was good or bad **


	3. Twisting The Knife

As the cop is driving Emma to the police station he looks back and see's that she is falling asleep he gets a flat tire and pulls over he looks up and see's a sign that says "Welcome To Storybrooke" the cop looks confused "StoryBrooke never heard of this town before" he unbuckles Emma and picks her up and starts to head into the town

Emma is asleep on him and he can't find a signal his phone is roaming he keeps walking trying to find a signal when he bumps into the Sharif "Ow hello, do you know anywhere i can fix a flat tire?" the Sharif looks at the man then points to a repair shop "Thank you.." he stops trying to figure out his name "Graham, my name is Graham" the cop starts to leave when Graham stops him

"But i don't think its open don't open til 11am" the cop looks at him "Are you serous" Graham smiles "I'm afraid so but you can come to the police station if you need to call someone to pick you up" the cops thinks about it considering he is holding a 3 year old child "What about my car its right outside of town" "Don't worry about that we will get it to you" "Ok then yes, i would be very thankful if i could use your phone"

they head to the police station and the cop calls his station "Is everything ok, are they coming?" the cop hangs up the phone "No one know how to get here, they said just to stay until my car gets fixed i don't need to leave it anyways" Graham looks at Emma "It this your daughter?"

the cop smiles "No, she doesn't have parents" he looks down then back up slowly "She and a little boy wondered into a dinner right outside of here close to the woods, i was called to come pick them up the boy could stay with her because we had a home already lined up for a little boy but its just for boys and there not related so we could keep them together" the cop stops for a minute to gather his words "I was on my way taking Emma to my station when my car got a flat" Graham walks closer and puts his hand on Emmas Shoulder "Well she is adorable isn't she" Graham then turns to the cop "Whats your name again?" the cop starts to talk when he hears someone walk in

"Graham i-" the woman stops when she see's a cop standing in the office "Who are you" she was quite harsh but when he turned to face her she practically yelled "Emma?!" the cop stopped and looked down at Emma "You know her?" Regina shook her head "NO!" the cop looked confused "You called her by her name!" "Never mind that who are you and what do you want?!" the cop was taken a back by how angry and scared she sound "Ma'am are you ok, you seem a little-" the woman squints her eyes "A little what?!" the man smiles and holds out his hand "Nothing, i'm David and you are?" the woman grabs his hand and shakes it "Regina Mills, Mayor"

"Well i'm just here for a little bit, just long enough to get my car fixed" David smiles pulling his hand back "Although Emma is rather tired is there some place she can rest while i see to arrangements?" Regina smiled "Well in my office i have a couch i'm sure i can watch her while you go to whatever it is you need to do" she says as David places Emma in her arms "Thank you, I will get her around 5" Regina smiled and left with Emma, she knew Emma could break the curse she knew Emma had to leave and never return she couldn't kill her she had spent a whole year getting to know and care for this young child

She gets to her office lays Emma down on the couch a few hours pass Regina was working and Emma wakes up she looks around and see Regina she runs to her "Gina" in the little girls mind she was family she had lived wit her for a year this woman had cared for her for a year and she had also grown found of her

Regina's heart stopped it had been years since she heard that word Emma was the only one who called her that she hugs the small child tightly and kisses her forehead "I thought you didn't know her?" Regina hears a deep voice from across the room and she jumps back "I don't" David walks closer "Sure seams like you do she woke up and called you 'Gina'."

"Yes, well she can't pronounce my name so she calls me that she woke shortly after you left and was scared i calmed her and she fell asleep" Regina as quick on her feet "Well the car is ready and i came to get her" David held out his hand for Emma to take "I want to stay with Gina, Gina use your magic" Emma said pointing to David, Regina couldn't help but laugh at that but also fear he might get suspicious so she patted her on the head "Sweety i don't have _magic, _you need to go with this nice man" Emma was heart broken that Regina didn't want her David walked over and picked her up but before he did Emma grabbed one thing

One of Regina's pearls on her necklace it broke Emma put a pearl in her pocket and David stopped to help Regina pick up the others

Regina was sad that the little girl was hurt and angry but then she thought of Snow suffering and she felt so much better, Snow was away from her _true love _and her daughter and she was winning not Snow she was

as she watched Emma and David leave a single tear fell from her face when they were out of view she ran to the window and watched as they drove off

**Instead of Owen, i made it Emma hope you liked it :) Please leave a Review and tell me what you thought :D**


	4. Home

**Author note****: I Apologize for how short the first 4 chapter are but the next one will be the longest one i promise :)**

David is starting to drive out of Storybrooke when he see's flashing lights behind him, he doesn't know what he did but he pulls over anyways he gets everything ready, maybe he ran a stop sign not seeing it he doesn't know but when the cop gets to the window David is surprised "Graham?" "Would you please step out of the vehicle please" David is confuse did he forget something at the police office and he is returning it playing a joke on him what else would it be?

David steps out of the car and Graham pushes him up against the car "Your under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can nd will be used against you in a court of law" "For what, why am i being arrested?!" David was so confused what was going on "Your drunk, you we swerving back there and even worse your drunk with Emma in the car!" David whips around with the cuffs on him "**I AM NOT DRUNK!**" Graham turns him back around and grabs his arm when David's attention is directed at Regina in the passenger seat

"Ow i see, your in her pocket!" Regina gets out and walks over to David "Dear, everyone is in _my _pocket i'm the mayor" she flashes a mischievous smile "Well tell me this, _Madame Mayor_, why do you want to ruin my career?!" he then remembers Regina's reaction towards Emma and at the office how Emma didn't want to let her go

he looks back at a sleeping Emma "You want Emma" he says in an almost whisper he then breaks from Grahams grip and runs to the car to get in but his hand are cuffed he cant open the door before Graham catches him "**I don't know why you want that sweet girl in the car, but i will see to it that you will not keep her!**" Regina walks to David face to face, he can feel her breath on his face and Regina laughs then says "What could you possibly do to stop me..when your going to be locked up behind bars" she snarls her lip at him and turns away

she walks towards the car and gets Emma out, David is struggling to get free but Regina gets Emma out and puts her in Grahams car

Graham puts David in the back of David's car and gets in he had contacted his captain to come and get him but he would spend the night his the Police station in one of the jail cells

Regina watches as Graham leaves with David then when they are out of her sight she leans down to the sleeping Emma and says what sounds lovingly "I know your not like your mom, i knew it from that first year you stayed with me, i fell for you sweet nature and adorable begging, i felt like you were mine, but then your mother 'rescued' you from the _Evil Queen, _your mom took my happiness where you will be mine, your _my _little princess" Regina leaned in more and kissed Emma's head"

Regina then closed the door to the car and went to the drivers side and started home every now and then she would look back to see sleeping little girl and then Regina drew her attention to Emma's hand she pulled over and looked closer it was a pearl from her necklace that broke why was she holding it Regina wondered

Regina just let it go and took the pearl out of her hand and put it on the dash board

They arrived at the house Regina went to the back seat door and opened it Emma was still asleep she must be so tired

Regina had Emma in her arms carrying her to the door when she stopped halfway up the drive way "Here is our house Emma" she smiled at her as "The house that we will make a home"

**Thank you for reading :) **


	5. Princess

**Authors Note****: I hope you like it, it is longer than the others but not by much lol sorry about that but i found where i wanted to end it and was like yup i have to end it there and i will continue on the next chapter :P**

Regina gets in the house when Emma wakes up "Gina!" Regina smiles at the name its the same name she called her that year that she had raised Emma it was a great year, she had given Emma everything, thought of Emma as her own kid

Regina looks down at Emma "What!" she says playfully mocking Emma, Emma smiles and hugs her "I thought you were giving me away" Regina was brought to tears by those words "Never!" and Regina pull Emma in for another hug, Emma pulled away and said "Can we play some games?" Regina smiled "Of course, what do you want to play" Emma jumped out of her arms and yelled out "Magic!" Regina hadn't forgot about those games but she had hoped Emma had because there was no magic here and Emma needed to forget that "Sweety, th...ma...we can't" she didn't know how quiet to phrase it to get Emma to understand

yes she could always lie but she didn't want to but if she had to she would "What about sleepy time?" Emma smiled "Thats not a game!" Regina returned the smile "Yes but tomorrow we go to get you a big princess room! Don't you want to be well rested?" Regina had bent don to her size Emma thew her hands up "Yes" she sad sadly but continued it with "But i want to sleep with you, Gina!"

Regina smiled and picked her up "Ok then lets go get you ready for bed" Regina said as she walked up the stairs and ran Emma some bath water Regina gave Emma a bath got her all cleaned up she was filthy when Emma was done with her bath Regina walked into the bedroom with Emma and realized she didn't have any children clothes, she went to her dresser, opened the drawer and saw a shirt that was long enough to be night gown on Emma

Emma was already so tired that Regina didn't even have to lay beside her to help her fall asleep, after she was asleep Regina walked down the stairs to call someone the phone started ringing "Hello?" a mans voice answered "Yes, you can still come over but we wont be doing anything" the man on the other end of the phone laughed "Regina, i didn't expect to come over at all, in any matter i have to watch the prisoner" Regina smiled "Well maybe tomorrow then" she man agreed and Regina said bye then hung up she was tired as well so she walked up to her bedroom and saw little Emma spread out taking up the whole bed a 3 year old taking up a whole queen size mattress

and yes Regina loved the irony of having a _queen _sized bed, Regina walked over to her chair and sat down in it is was very comfortable but she had never slept on it so she wasn't sure if she would be sore in the morning or not

Regina started to drift off to sleep that night she had a dream of Snow White, coming for Emma to 'Save' her from the _Evil Queen _she had never done any harm to Emma and yet Snow White still called her 'evil' Regina could not let Snow take Emma this time because Emma was her Happy Ending and where Snow might have taken her last chance at happiness she would Not get this one!

Regina woke up from Emma bouncing on her lap "Gina, Gina, it's time to get up, the sun is up so we have to be also!" Regina looked over at the clock it was barely 5 am but Regina didn't care she got up and to her surprise she was not sore except for maybe her neck Emma took Regina's hand and walked, well dragged Regina down the stairs and to the kitchen she made a few wrong turns but Regina corrected her

and when they finally arrived at the kitchen Emma yelled excitedly "Lets eat so we can get started on my princess room!" Regina smiled "Well, what'll you have" Emma smiled "I don't know, what can i have?" Regina looked over her shoulder and said "I know the perfect thing!" Regina got out all the ingredients then when she had finished she had placed the plate in front of Emma "What is it?" Regina smiled "Pancakes!" she said as she poured syrup on them

and by the time Emma had finished she was so very sticky! Regina looked Emma up and down laughing "Well, Emma looks like we need to get you cleaned up" Emma jumped down out of the chair "Ugh, why can't we just go get my stuff for my princess room!" Emma huffed Regina took Emma's hand and said "Soon enough" she said laughing under her breath

After Emma got cleaned up and Regina got to do the same it was time to leave so Regina put Emma in the car and headed to Mr. Golds pawn shop to see if there was any of Emma's stuff there from the Enchanted Forrest because you see Mr. Gold was Rumpelstiltskin in the Enchanted Forrest and he of course had everything to 'bargain' out

They got there and Regina helped Emma out she opened to door and the first thing Emma saw was her blanket Regina walked up to the counter to buy the blanket because thats all Emma said she wanted Mr. Gold was ringing everything up, and when he finished he looked over at Emma and said "And whats your name?" Emma smiled up at the man and said "Emma" Mr. Gold looked over to Regina then back to Emma "Emma, thats a pretty name"

**I hope ya'll liked it, thanks for reading and please leave a review :)**


	6. Graham

**Authors Note: I had to update this chapter because i messed up lol**

Regina and Emma left Mr. Gold's shop and were heading to the store to get more princess stuff, they had a long day ahead of them when suddenly Snow White crashed into Regina "Ow i'm sorry, Madame Mayor!" Emma looked up at her mom "Your should be!" Regina smiled at that, that Emma said that to her mom, even better Emma knew who she was Snow looked down at Emma and smiled then nodded "Yes, i'm sorry i suppose i should have watched where i was going" Snow then leaned down to Emma's sized looked up at Regina "Have i met her before" Regina then picked up Emma "I can't imagine where, i just took Emma in" Snow White shook he head and got up

started to walk away when Emma said "Why is mommy pretending she doesn't know me?" Emma says it so sad that it breaks Regina's heart "Lets go somewhere before we go shopping for your princess room" Regina smiled at Emma and Emma returned with a huge smile that stretched from ear to ear

Regina put Emma down and took her hand, Regina headed towards the grave yard, they made it to the grave yard and Regina walked Emma down the stairs "Are we going to play Magic?" Emma said excitedly Regina smiled "Yes, yes we are" Regina told Emma to stay right where she was and Regina began to fix Emma a memory potion so she would forget everything, and remember nothing but Storybrooke

after Emma took it Regina took her hand and they walked out, Emma looked up at Regina and said "Noooowww can we go get my princess room stuff, mom" Regina's heart melted at those words she hadn't expected them, all that the potion sis as erase the Enchanted Forrest from her mind, which means Emma had to think of her as a mom all along and Regina grew a big stupid smile on her face at that thought "Yes, lets go" Regina walked towards her car and got Emma in then she got in they drove to many store in search of the perfect stuff for Emma's princess room

they finally got everything and by the time they got home and got everything set up it was time for Emma to go to sleep, Emma asked Regina to tell her a bed time story so Regina did "Once upon a time, there was this young girl she was madly in love with this man but he was but a simple stable boy, the young woman did not care she loved him..." Regina got half way threw the story when Emma fell asleep

Regina walked down stairs when she heard a knock at the door she walked over to the door and opened it up "Well, hello" she greeted a man at the door "The prisoner was taken and now im yours" the man smiled at Regina "Well, Graham, lets get started" Regina pulled Graham into a heated kiss

Graham then picked up Regina and packed her up the stairs to her bedroom, when they got in there Graham laid Regina down on the bed, Graham then climbed on top of Regina and kissed her Regina rolled them over and straddled his hips and pressed him down onto the bed. Their lips met for a passionate kiss. Graham let his hands roam over Regina's body and sighed contently.

"Mhm. Where are your cuffs?",Regina asked him and he reached behind him and got them, he then flipped them over and cuffed Regina to the bed railing

"Look who took the reins.",she teased him. "Attention, I can arrest you.",he said laughing and Regina grinned. He crawled on Regina again and slowly unbuttoned Regina's work blouse. Which revealed a red bra and Graham kissed her between the breasts. Regina gasped and grabbed Graham's hair. Graham slowly pushed the blouse from Regina's stomach and kissed his way down to the waistband of Regina's skirt.

His tongue dipped into Regina's navel and earned a moan. Graham smirked and opened the skirt before pushing it down to reveal the matching red panties. Graham could smell Regina's arousal and tugged on the fabric with his teeth. He looked up into Regina's face. Her cheek's were flushed and her breathing was faster. Her eyes dilated and filled with excitement,lust and hunger.

Graham un-cuffed Regina and threw the cuffs on the floor he then kissed his way down

Graham pulled Regina's panties down slightly and placed a kiss on her clit before he crawled back on top of her. His hand snuck behind Regina's back and unclasped the bra. Regina pulled the bra off and threw it somewhere into the room. Graham kissed his way to Regina's neck and bit down. Regina moaned and kissed Graham on the lips before she changed the position and pinned Graham at his wrists down.

Graham grinned smugly as Regina started grinding their pelvis against each other. Regina stopped and Graham took off her panties, Graham then followed that with his shirt and pants,

Graham then reached down to get the cuffs and cuffed Regina to the bed Graham stood up and Regina huffed Graham stood there for a second just looking at Regina, he then removed his boxers and Regina's eyes looked at his length, "See what you like?" Graham said smugly and crawled back on top of Regina

Regina looked at him excited and Graham grinned. "Don't look so cheeky at me or I'll have to spank this cheekiness out of you.",he warned her playfully and slapped her ass softly. She smirked and he undid the cuffs then forced her on her feet again. He turned her and she fell on her knees. "I'll show you what you can do with your mouth when it's not occupied with snarky remarks.",he told her, Regina took Graham's length slowly in her mouth.

She swirled her tongue around him and sucked softly before she released him with a 'pop' and licked his length before she took him deep in her mouth until it reached the throat. She relaxed herself and tried to take him as deep as possible without gagging. They locked eyes the whole time and that made Graham almost come.

He had placed one hand on top of Regina's head and fisted her hair. He stepped back and Regina struggled with her balance. She licked her lips and a big grin graced her face. "Sit down on the bed. With the back against the headboard.",he ordered Regina who obeyed instantly.

Regina gasped when he took his first lick. "Graham...",Regina whimpered and Graham smirked. Graham teased her clit.

"Graham... Please...",Regina begged and he licked a second time. Both moaned and approached their climaxes.

"Regina, my dear, you aren't allow to come. If you do, I won't sleep with you the next 3 weeks.",Graham said and Regina growled unhappy.

Graham stopped in his tracks and flips Regina around and began to tease her with his length, he brushed his length against her clit

Graham pulled her up so that her back was against his front and she knelt. He thrusted deep into her while he rubbed with his second hand her clit.

She fought her orgasm as good as possible and cried out. "Please... Please let me come...",she begged and stroke his cock with her hands. "You can if you promise to wear an outfit like Ruby one whole week.",he said and she nodded. "Yes... I'll do it... Anything but please...",Regina begged and he grinned. "You may come now.",he said and she screamed his name when she came.

Her walls tighten around his length and he let a deep moan out. He spilled his seeds into her and they both went limp. He uncuffed Regina and kissed her wrists. "Was I to harsh?",he asked her and she shook her head. "No. Perfect.",Regina answered, he kissed her and grinned.

"Why don't we rest now?" Graham said and laid down. Regina snuggled close to him, they pulled the covers over them and Graham wrapped his arm around regina

**Declaimer: Smut in this chapter was not mine i borrowed it from another story with permission of course and modified it, if you would like to read more smut like this she is a great writer moonlightfall , also thank you Twyla Mercedes for pointing out Regina's bra, it is now Strapless :P**


	7. Nightmare

**Authors Note: Sorry not as long 980 words tho :P **

It was nearly midnight when Regina was woke by little hands pushing her "Mommy! Mommy!" Emma said frantic Regina's eyes flew open and saw Emma sanding there Regina's eyes adjusted to everything as she got out of her sleepy state "Emma, Whats wrong?" Regina said sleepily "I had a scary dream! an-and" Emma stopped and fiddled with her figures not looking at Regina, Regina grew concerned "And what, Sweety?" Regina said as she sat up on the bed "I-i" Emma started crying "I didn't mean to!" Regina grabbed her arm lovingly "What is it?" she asked sweetly "I...i...I peed my bed" Emma sniffled and whipped her noise with her arm

Regina smiled "Emma thats not your fault" she took Emma's hand and led her to the bathroom "Just next time lets not drink before you go to sleep" Regina said as they got to the bathroom "What was the dream about?" Regina said as she took Emma's clothes and put them in a bag so she could take them to the laundry room later "It was really scary, mommy!" Regina still wasn't use to this and she smiled at the name "Well tell" Regina swallowed a lump in her throat to hold back her tears "Mommy about the dream" Emma started to tell Regina about the horrible dream that Emma had as she gave Emma a bath

the dream started out nice and sweet then it took a turn for horrible but all Regina could think while listening to it was _This is her story! _"It's okay" Regina said pulling Emma out of the bath and wrapping her in a towel "The dream is over now and next time just crawl in the bed with mommy" Regina and Emma walked to Emma's room and Regina gathered the sheets to wash them after she gave Emma new clothes "You can sleep with mommy tonight" Regina said sweetly Emma hugged her and Regina pointed towards the bedroom "Go ahead and i'll be in in a minute" Emma looked over towards Regina's room and then looked back "Wh-what about that man?" Regina stopped what she was doing "What man?" she had forgotten to tell Graham to leave, he was still sound asleep in her room "Ow, well hold on i'll be right back" Emma sat in her room and waited for Regina to get back

a few minutes later Regina came back she took Emma's hand and led her in the bedroom, she didn't want to bother Graham, she thought he needed rest after that performance she picked Emma up and snuggled close to her Emma fell asleep in Regina's arms for the second night, Regina it took long to dose off she keep thinking about Mr. Gold and what he had said but eventually she did the same as Emma and fell asleep

***  
The next day Emma woke up to Graham trying to sneak out "Where are you going" Graham froze his pants half on, he just stood there looking at Emma, he finally put his figure to his mouth and said "Shhhhhhh" Emma smiled a little bit and laid back down she didn't know what time it was she just knew that it was light outside a few minutes later Regina woke up leaving Emma in the bed she thought while Emma slept she would get her a shower she got up to go to the shower thinking Graham had left hours ago when she ran into him in the hall "Ow, Graham!" she said after bumping into him he smiled awkwardly "Sorry i-" Regina cut him off "Why are you still here?" Graham looked confused "You didn't tell me to leave last night" Regina laughed a little "So, what you thought that morning sex was an offer" Graham looked down his hand on his neck he certainly wouldn't mind it but before he could answer Regina walked closer

"We had about an hour before Emma wakes up, if you would like some morning sex follow me into the bathroom" she flashed him a flirtatious smile then walked off leaving a clothing trail

Graham watched her, he didn't want to decline her but he had to get going! he ran after her and when he got to the bathroom there stood Regina, completely naked he just stood there "Well, well, look who's speechless" she said with a smirk he walked closer to her and pushed her up against the wall, work could wait "Just wait, Madame Mayor" he started with kisses traveling down her neck to her breast, he cupped one hand one her breast and felt her nipple harden

he quickly picked her up and took her to the shower the water was done running Regina must have turned it on before he got there, this would have to be quick he thought

he pushed her up against the shower wall and she wrapped her legs around him "In a hurry, Sher-?" she said but before she could finish he had thrust his length into her, he got fast and her breathes got shorter trying to hold off as much as she could but when she couldn't anymore she let go, she screamed out is name as she shook he quickly followed her orgasm

as Regina tried to catch her breath she said "Well...Sheriff..." Graham smiled "Now look who is speechless" he said smugly Regina was about to respond when she hear "Mommy?!" Regina looked at Graham "Thats my que" still breathless she quickly washed her body and hair then got out of the shower Regina grabbed a towel and left Graham in the shower

Graham laughed then he turned to take a shower "She is one of a kind, that mayor of mine"

**This smut was mine tell me if it wasn't as good and i will switch back to the good one :P next chapter will be more about Emma and Regina than anyone else  
i'm not sure where i will take Graham and Regina's relationship yet, i have a few guys lined up for her during this story ;) nope this story isn't just about Emma it's just about my twist on what if the curse hadn't of been cast until Emma was for and we follow what happens with Emma...Should i put more Emma stuff in here? is there not enough? or should i just change the summary?**


	8. A Great Day At The Park

"Yes, Emma?" Regina said walking out into the hall way "Mommy, Can we go to the park today?" Regina smiled and took Emma's hand "Of course we can!" she led Emma back to her bedroom and Got Emma some clothes she laid them on the bed and turned around "Mommy, can i do it. I wanna be a big girl!" Regina smiled at her "Yes, you can. But if you need help i'll be right outside." Emma smiled and Regina walk out closing the door she bummed into Graham "Sharif, is this becoming a habit of yours." He narrowed his eyes in question "Bumping into me." She clarified putting her hand on her hip and putting all her weight on on foot. Graham smiled shaking his head "No, Madame Mayor." he then got closer "Just thought i would let you know i'm leaving for work." he said and turned around Regina opened her mouth to reply when "I'm done!" came from behind her, she tuned around

Regina smiled at Emma. Her shirt was backwards and so was her pants "Emma, let me tell you a little secret." She said walking over to Emma and pulling her shirt off. she showed Emma the tag in the back "This goes behind your head" she said smiling "Ohhh" Regina smiled and put the shirt on her "Now lets go get some breakfast." She said and Emma threw her arms up for Regina to carry her. Regina picked up Emma and headed down stairs

She sat Emma in a chair and turned to the fridge "What'll it be?" Emma jumping up and down with excitement "Those really cool pancakes!" Regina automatically knew which ones she meant. After gathering all the ingredients she started to make 'Those really cool pancakes'.

She finished mixing the ingredients and poured two small circles into the frying pan. Then she poured a big circle into the frying pan. after they were done she put it on a plate with the big pancake in the center of the plate and the two little pancakes on the top edges of the big one. Then she put two chocolate chips on the top of the big pancake and a blueberry in the center and added a whipped cream smile then handed it to Emma.

"Mickey Mouse!" Emma said excitedly. Regina smiled and She put some syrup on the pancakes. Regina then turned around and started to fix her something to eat

* * *

After breakfast Regina put Emma in the car and drove to the park. They got there and Emma was Swilling with excitement. "What do you play on first, Mommy?!" she said as Regina got her out of the car-seat "Hummm, I don't know. What do you what to play on?" Regina asked "Ummmm, The BIG slide!" Emma said with enthusiasm. Regina picked her up and sat her on the ground and Emma took off "Watch me, Mommy!" Emma screamed from the top of the slide and then slid down screaming all the the way down "Whoa! Mommy you see that?!" Emma asked as she walked towards Regina "Yeah! I did" Regina mirrored her excitement "Oooo! Mommy lets go swing!" Emma begged and Regina started towards the baby swings when Emma screamed "NO! Not the baby swings! The BIG girl swings!" Emma pointed towards the other swing-set "Over there" Regina smiled "Okay" and walked over with her "Mommy you sit down and i wanna sit in your lap!" Regina laughed "Yes, Ma'am!" and she sat down and Emma jumped up in her lap.

Emma and Regina swung on the swing-set for a little while and Emma said "Mommy, take a picture with your phone!" Regina smiled "Ok" and she got out her phone and took a picture "I wanna see! I wanna see!" Emma said twisting a turning "Here" Regina said laughing "Mommy, you look pretty!" "So do you" Regina said and Emma was quickly distracted by Monkey bars "Mommy, look!" Emma jumped up "Mommy, how do you get up there?!" Regina smiled and picked her up "Grab the bars." and Emma did Regina carried her all the way threw and Emma was saying "Look how big i am mommy!"

Then Regina's phone went off and Regina sat Emma down. Looking at her phone she put it down and got down to Emma's size "Hey, Mommy has to go to work, okay?" Emma got upset "Why?!" Regina got a sad look on her face "Because, thats what grown ups do." Emma looked down "So no more park?" When those words left Emma's mouth it hit Regina like a bus and felt like a bullet in her heart "Yeah, Baby, i'm sorry. But you get to play with your friends at day care." Regina tried to make her feel better and it helped a little "Okay." Emma said and Regina took her to day care. Gave her a hug and a kiss then headed off to work.

* * *

She walked into the office and Mr. Gold was waiting for her in the office "Madame Mayor" He said standing up "I hope i didn't ruin you day with your daughter" Regina shot him a look "What do you want, Gold?" Regina asked impatiently "Well, i just thought you would need my help." Regina laughed quietly "Your help? With what?" Mr. Gold walked past Regina "Well, with your Emma problem" Regina narrowed her eyes "My Emma problem? and what problem is that?" She asked annoyed "Well, getting her out of here of course." Regina walked up to him "Why on earth would i want my daughter to leave!" Mr. Gold smiled "Your Daughter. She isn't your daughter. You have had her for three days." Regina walked past him grabbing the door nob "And a great three days it's been." she motioned for him to leave "Now if you will excuse me." Mr. gold started to walk out then stopped "You know she isn't yours yet, not legally" then he left.

Regina slammed the door, Because he was right Emma wasn't her, not legally not yet. Regina needed to adopt Emma. But how would she go about that?

**Please review :)**


	9. Adopt?

**Authors Note****: Look you guys this one is long :D leave a review and next chapter will be even longer :) **

Regina walked into his shopped madder than ever. She knew she needed his help, But she didn't ant it! She knew he was her only hope of adopting Emma and she hated it. All night she tossed and turned trying to figure out a way, some way to adopt Emma without Gold's help. But she kept coming up blank. Everything she thought up lead back to that cop, The cop who told her she would never have Emma. So the next day she went to Mr. Gold's shop angry. She got to the counter but he wasn't there, She rung the little bell out front. He headed towards the front and said "Well, Madam Mayor. What a lovely surprise."

Regina rolled her eyes and bit her cheek "I need your help, Gold" she told him, not pleasantly either. Mr. Gold waled around working as he talked "With?" Regina swallowed hard trying not to yell "I need your help adopting Emma." Mr. Gold smiled "Did we finally come to our senses?" Regina started to walk away, She would find another way. "Where are you going, Aren't we going to make a deal?" Mr. Gold laughed and Regina spun around "What?!" He walked out from behind his desk "Well that is what we do here, at _Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer_" Mr. gold said smiling and Regina returned a fake one "Of course. Now, What do you want?" She asked, Mr. Gold simply turned around and walked back behind the counter and said "I would just like a favor. One i could call upon you at any time." She laughed "Appositely not!" "Well then i'm afraid Emma will be going to that foster home after all." Regina hated this man, But she needed his help "Fine!" she screamed "You have your favor!" she spoke threw her teeth "Then we have a deal." he said holding out his hand for her to shake "Yes." she said turning to walk away "Oh, and Mayor Mills" She turned around "Please do come back" and it hit her that compulsion. The compulsion of that word and she tried to fight it tried not to walk towards him.

She needed and excuse. Any excuse. and then it hit her, She would fix this the way she fixed everything. She lied "I will come back tomorrow, for paper work" and then she left.

* * *

"Mommy!" Emma screamed as Regina walked into the daycare "Hello, Emma" Regina said swooping Emma up into her arms. "Where you good?" She asked and Emma smiled "Very!" and looked at her teacher, When the teacher nodded Regina smiled "Well lets go home." Emma pouted "What is it?" Regina asked "I wanted to go play at the castle" Regina looked at the teacher "It's that old castle." the teacher answered "Isn't that dangerous?" Regina questioned "No not at all." the teacher answered Regina looked at her threw squinted eyes "Yes, well thank you for sharing this information with my child!" Regina walked away leaving the teacher to lick her wounds

Regina got out to the car and buckled Emma in "Hows about ice cream instead?" the Regina thought "Did you eat yet?" and when Emma shook her head Regina smiled "Well how about we go to grannies, then ice cream" and Emma bounced with excitement screaming 'yes' and Regina laughed a little, then got into the drivers seat and drove to the dinner.

About half way there Emma fell asleep and Regina looked at the clock, it was almost noon and Emma probably needed a nap so instead of grannies she went straight home to lay Emma down. Regina got to the door when it started to pour down rain, Regina holding little Emma and trying to unlock the door. Luckily they were already at her porch by the time it started raining but she couldn't get the damn key into the lock. then she heard a kind voice behind her "Madame Mayor?" and Regina cringed. She knew exactly who it was "Miss Blanchard" she said fake sweet and turned around "Do you need help?" Even though she wanted to say no she did in fact need help "Yes, i can't get the key in the damn lock!" the woman ran over and helped her in. Once inside Regina really didn't want to entertainer her so she said "Thank you, you may leave now."

The woman left and Regina carried a sleeping Emma to her room and tucked her in. Giving her a kiss on the head and then she left to go down stairs. Regina was looking at paper work she brought home from the office when she hears a knock at the door and she gets up to go see who it is.

She gets to the door and checks herself in the mirror taking her glasses off the reached for the door nob, Thinking it would be Graham she unbuttoned the top four buttons on her shirt and swung the door open. It was not Graham "Gold." she said slightly disappointed "What?" She asked forgetting about her shirt until she caught Gold staring and she grabbed her shirt "Expecting someone else, dear" he said smugly and walked in she rolled her eyes "What do you want, Gold?" Gold turned around and said "You, i need you to sign a few things and the adoption is done. I can send in the papers and wait to see if your approved." Regina looked at him "Approved?" she asked "Yes, Dear. You have to be approved." Regina just walked over to Gold and signed a 'few' papers. It wasn't a few.

"Is that it?" She asked and Gold responded with a yes "Great" She smiled "You can leave now." She said and he smiled "Now is that anyway to treat someone who is helping you?" "Your not helping me, we mad a deal." Gold turns on his heels "Yes, well. Maybe you could offer me some coffee, Please?" there it was again that damn compulsion! she bit her tongue and asked "Would you like some coffee?" Gold smiled "No, i really must get going." Regina got mad "Then why did you ask for some?!" Gold smiled "I just wanted the option" he laughed and walked out the door.

* * *

Regina had been working so hard on her stack of office paper work she never noticed the time then she glanced at the clock, it was almost 6pm she needed to waked Emma up or she would never get to sleep tonight! So Regina walked up to Emma's room and opened the door to find her playing with her toys "Emma, you hungry?" she asked and Emma's eyes shot up at her. This little girl was always hungry. "Would you like to go to grannies?" Emma nodded and Regina took her hand. They went down stair and grabbed their coats, then got in the car and drove to grannies.

This time Emma didn't fall asleep and the went in grannies for dinner Emma got a grilled cheese sandwich with fired, Regina got a burger with fries. After eating and Emma bragging about how awesome daycare was Regina and Emma went for ice cream, they both got chocolate. By the time they got hime it was Emma's bed time and she laid down easily she was tired. She must have not slept as long as Regina thought. After Emma went to sleep Regina wanted to finish up her last bit of paper work when there was another knock at the door she opened it up and asked "What?!" then noticed who it was "Oh, Graham. I'm sorry." he smiled "Did you think i was someone else?" walking in and taking his jacket off he asked "Emma asleep?" and Regina rolled her eyes "Not tonight,Graham!" and she waled away from him to go to her office "What's wrong?" Graham asked "Nothing, it's just Emma. I'm trying to adopt her and i'm worried they wont accept me" Graham walked over to Regina "They will." "How do you know?" she asked "Because your an amazing mother to Emma already!"

Regina was so touched my his words that she jumped out of her chair and kissed him. Graham was surprised she had never kissed hr like this before, out of the blue random. He liked it. and he kissed her back she wrapped her arms around his neck and his hand tangled in her hair while the other rested on her waist

* * *

Regina woke up late that morning, on count she was up late last night talking to Graham. Last night was the first night he stayed here and they **just **talked. Nothing more. Regina looked at the clock and it read 8am she got up and took a shower made breakfast. Droped Emma off at daycare then headed to Golds.

Regina arrived at Gold's shop at 10:30am she walked in and asked him if he had heard anything yet and he said he actually had he walked into the back then came back a few minutes later holding a piece of paper "Turns out that cop you had thrown in jail, got out. And now he is trying to stop you from adopting Emma."

**Thank you for reading :) **


	10. So Small

**Authors Note: I'm not sure about this chapter. If you like it please leave a review. If you don't like it tell me, if the bad out ways the good then i will re-write it. :)**

Regina left in a fit of anger, she couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Emma was going to get took from her once more. She was angry. So she might not have been thinking clearly.

She left Gold's got in her car and drove, She drove to that police station. She got out and walking in, she didn't even know what she was going to say she just wanted...well she didn't know what she wanted. She hadn't really thought about it she approached his office after a few screaming matches with people she did not care for. As soon as he saw her he jumped up out of his seat and ran to the door, opened it and said "Wh-what are you doing here?" Regina so thrown with anger she just stood there for a few seconds and then finally spoke "What the hell is your problem?!" she snarled at him and he smiled "I imagine you got my draft to stop your adoption." she wanted to hit him. To throw a fire ball and kill him. She wanted to throw him out the window. She just wanted him to leave her alone! "It would imagine so!" she screamed throwing her hands around.

"Well, i told you you wouldn't get that sweet little girl." he said calmly with his hands in his pants pocket. "So your solution is to put her in the foster system. WHERE SHE WILL BE ALONE." She calmed down then started again "You want to put that little girl threw that, just to show me you can?" She spit out that last sentence and his face changed "No, I want to take her away from **you**. We have a great foster home lined up for her." Regina's rage started to bubble up "You wont win, Emma is my child!" thats when the cop laughed "Your child! You have had her a total of a week" Regina really wanted to punch him in the face but then a thought popped into her head. "I would like to speak to your captain." she smiled at his expression. It was one of shock a terror

"Why would you like to speak to me?" A man spoke up from behind Regina and she turned around to be taken aback. This man was possessively handsome! She cleared her throat "Yes, your officer will not leave me, or my child alone." The cop cut in "Excuse her, Sir. I am trying to stop her from adopting this little girl-" The man cut her off "YOUR WHAT?! Why?" The cop cleared his throat "Because i don't think her intentions are true. I don't know why she wants the little girl but i know its not because she wants to be a _mom_" The man looked at the officer and said "And you know this how?" he asked in a curious manner "I know this because when i first met her, she seamed to be frightened of the child. and then when the child woke up, She seamed to know this woman" The officer motioned towards Regina "Mhm, Well i can't stop you from what you do on your free time. And this is your case, But i don't want it in my station" he said looking at Regina and Regina got angry as she walked off following the man she could feel the officers smugness behind her. "Wait, your not going to do anything?!" she screamed "It's not my case. I can't do anything ma'am." he told her politely. She got angry, she was pissed! "WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE THIS JOB?!" she asked in a screaming manner and he just chuckled "Ma'am, please don't scream. I know your upset-" "Pissed" She corrected him and he smiled "Ok, i know your pissed. But there is nothing i can do." she just turned to leave. She couldn't take this anymore.

"Wait." he said and she turned around "What i can do is keep you updated. Do you have cell number?" Regina blinked at his question "Can...Can you even do that?" he chuckled "No not really, i just want your number." She stood there in the door way "Why?" she asked confused "Because" he walked over to her and closed the door "I find you rather...entreating" she simply "Flirting with someone who came in her screaming?" she folded her arms over her chest "No, Flirting with a beautiful woman." Regina smiled "Well, i'm flattered. But there is simply nothing i can do." She smiled smugly and proceeded out the door

* * *

Regina got home, she didn't pick Emma up yet, she couldn't she held it together at the police station but she couldn't anymore she just needed to be alone. She just needed to cry. So when she walked into her house she dropped her keys and purse on the floor stood silent and started to walk. Staring into space straight ahead she walk right out of her shoes. Starting up the stars she pealed out f her coat. She reached Emma's room and walked in. She sat on Emma's bed and stared at nothing then she turned her head and saw Emma's bear. The one she bought her mad with magic. She must have held onto it when she went back to Snow and Charming she thought. She reached her hand over and picked it up, she held it close to her and felt the burn in her eyes, the feeling of a not in her neck, then the coldness of a tear as it ran down her cheek and she whispered "I can't lose her."

* * *

"Hello, dear." Regina acknowledged the daycare teacher and Emma noticed Regina "Mommy!" Regina smiled at her and Emma jumped into her arms "How about we go get Dinner, hum?"Emma smiled that girl could really eat "What would you like?" Regina asked and Emma said "Pizza?" Regina laughed and shook her head "Pizza it is." she didn't mean that take out kind, no she meant homemade pizza.


	11. Captain

**Authors Note:**** Look! I'm getting better! Haha, please tell me what you think.**

After they ate and Emma got her bath Regina settled onto the couch, ready to watch 'Our House' when the door bell rings. So Regina gets up out of her comfortable position, bare feet on the cold floor. She gets to the door and looks threw the peep hole. She opens the door "Graham?" she asked confused. "Regina" then it hits her, that breath, that smell. "You've been drinking." she sighs "Is Emma here?" Regina looks at him dead in the face "Now why wouldn't she be here, Sheriff?" Graham looks at Regina pushes his way in "Is she asleep?" Graham is looking around "Yes, but if you think you can just come over here for a booty call-" Graham cuts her off "No, I came because that cop filed out all the paper work necessary and since you just have temporary custody they are taking Emma." Regina's eyes grew wide "NO!" she paused "They can't take her!" Graham looked at her and saw how distraught she was, he pulled her into a hug. His hand resting on her head, while his other hand was around her waist. He hugged her tight, trying to help her feel better.

Regina pulled back from him, tears refusing to fall. "Graham, could you stay?" she asked him, more of a plea. "Of course." and with that he pulled her back into the hug. Regina pulled back again but softly, her hands resting on his chest. She got on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss. A quick short thank you. Regina looks up at him and then pulls him down to her. Kissing him, her arms around his neck.

He kissed her heatedly and lifted her up. "Graham...",Regina moaned and wrapped her arms tighter around him. Graham kissed her neck and they stumbled up the stairs and then crashed against a door. "Shit.",Regina moaned and Graham chuckled.

Regina and Graham entered Regina's bedroom and they plopped down on the bed. They undressed each other and Graham tied Regina to the bed. Regina bid her lip happily and Graham nestled between her legs. "Mhm, dessert.",he said and Regina moaned. He pried apart her outer lips and dipped his tongue between them. He licked her slowly and teasingly. Regina growled and gripped her restraints. "Graham!",Regina huffed and Graham chuckled. He withdrew shortly before he returned and brought her with fast licks over the edge. Regina gasped and bucked against him. He lapped up her juices and moaned.

His hard cock was almost begging him to fuck Regina and he obeyed him. He crawled up and kissed her. "You are gonna be fucked now.",he whispered in her ear and Regina nodded with a happy grin. He entered her without a warning and sighed contently. He fucked her hard and fast until he came and spilled his seeds into her. He pulled out and smiled contently. He untied Regina who wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "i am so lucky to have you.",Regina said and he smiled. "I'm lucky to have you.",he answered and Regina smiled, and they fell asleep together.

* * *

The next morning Regina woke up to the door bell, she was just about to get up to get it when Graham stopped her "I'll get it, you just lay there and sleep." he smiled at her and she returned it. Graham got up put on some pants and went downstairs. He didn't bother to put on a shirt, why would he its not like anyone would be at Regina's door that didn't know. So he opened the door and saw a man standing there, the mans eyes got wide. He was holding papers and he was wearing a badge, from the looks of it Graham noticed he was a captain. "Hello? Is this the right address?" the cop asked "Who are you looking for?" Graham asked the man "Regina, Regina Mills" Graham smiled "Yes, this is the right house." the cop looked shocked, but he stuck his hand out "Hello, you must be her husband." he said with a smile and Graham chuckled then took his hand to shake it "No" he shook his head and saw the cops eyes as they looked... happy "I'm...her sheriff." and then there is was, the look of...only way he could describe it would be envy but he kept smiling and then Graham motioned towards the papers "Whats this?"

The cop then remembered he had papers in his hand "Oh, yes, it's for Regina." Graham got suspicious "Can i not know what it is?" he had a little annoyance in his voice, something the cop picked up on immediately "Well, its fairly privet. Something I don't imagine she would want her _sheriff _to see." Graham got mad "And who are you exactly?!" the cop leaned up against the door frame "I'm Robin, Robin Locksley" Graham was just about to speak up when he heard a voice "Graham what is going on? Who's-" and then she stopped because she saw him and smiled "Well, Hello, Captain." Graham noticed her tone and put his arm around her neck. Regina shrugged it off and shot him a look, which made Robin laugh under his breath. "Whats that?" Regina motioned towards the papers "Ah, well it turns out i was able to do something."

Regina's smile grew at his words and let Robin in, they went and sat on the couch "Graham, could you go make some coffee, please?" Graham didn't want to but he did anyway. With Graham gone Regina turned to him and said "I'm sorry about my exploding on you yesterday. But i'm not sorry about going off on your officer." she shot him a smile and he returned it "It's quiet alright, milady." he then pulled up the papers and said "Now, i found this." and he showed it to her "And what exactly am i looking at?" he smiled and shook his head "It basically says that while he has a right to stop your adoption, you can have visitation right." her head shot up "So, you found nothing." her voice dark and angry "I wouldn't say nothing. Look you will still get to see her...just not every day." Regina got up "And how is this a good thing!" Robin got up and put his hands on her arm "I'm sorry, but if a cop is against you having a child, usually the judge favors the cop." Regina pushed him away "Then can't _you _stand up for me!"

"I'm afraid i can't. I'm not familiar with the case and" Robin thought now was a good time to make a joke "If i just go ahead and jump in the judge with just think i want to jump your bones." He smiled but noticed Regina was not amused "Joke, it was a joke." he cleared his throat. Graham walked in "We still having fun?" He said with a smug smile "So, They are just taking Emma." Robin walked closer to Regina, he noticed the tears refusing to fall. But he was stopped by Graham. "Maybe you should go." "Mommy!" Emma came running down the stairs and Robin turned. He hadn't know the little girl already started calling her 'mommy' it made his heart break. There was nothing he could do. "I'm sorry" Robin said and walked out the door. "Regina-" He was cut off before he even started "Out!" Regina said and pointed towards the door.

Graham leaves not wanting to do anything in front of Emma "Mommy?" Emma says walking towards Regina, Regina scoops her up and hugs her tight "Emma, I am your mother! I love you so much!" Emma giggles "I love you to, Mommy!"

**Disclaimer:**** Smut not mine, wrote by MoonLightFall. Modified by me.**


	12. Unless?

**Authors Note****: Okay i'm slacking. I admit it. Pelt me with apples! I deserve it #Dramatic :D anyway i hope you enjoy the chapter it was going to be longer but i got to a part i liked and i am going to update it again on Wednesday :D **

Emma has been down for hours. Regina put her down around 8pm and then went to her study to look over a few things. She wanted to fight for Emma, she wanted to keep her but, the more she looked threw the papers Robin had given her if she fought she would risk not ever seeing Emma! But if she let her go, she would get to see her. Not every day. She so badly wanted to fight but she was torn, should she fight? If she fought would it change anything? Emma had only been with her (As far as they know) for a week, one week.

_and it was always temporary _Regina tells herself. She doesn't believe it but, she tells it to herself none the less. Regina pushes the papers out of her view, takes off her black glasses (she only wears when reading or on the computer) and rubbed her eyes her hand ran all the way down her face and to her neck, she turns her head and sees Robins number. She picks it up to call him then she glances over sat the clock. She grimaced at the time "Midnight?" she stated, shocked that she had been up so long. She really needed to go to sleep. But how was she to get ANY sleep with this on her mind?! she looked back down at the number and thought _Maybe he is working late? _she picked up the phone and dialed the first 3 numbers then ended it putting the phone down. _He is a cop...captain, he is probably up. _she thought picking the phone back up. she dialed the whole number and pressed the call button but, as it was ringing she changed her mind. Just as she was about to hand up and voice said "Hello?" it wasn't Robin, it was a woman.

"Yes, this is Regina, Regina Mills and i am calling because..." Well she wasn't sure why she was calling so she lied "I am calling because of a case" well it wasn't a complete lie. "Yes, i'll get him." the line was silent for 5 minutes before someone answered "Regina? Why are you up so late?" he asked chuckling "I was wondering if you found anything else out? Maybe a way around the temporary custody?" she could hear is silenced laugh on the other end of the phone "I'm sorry, Regina, there really isn't much...unless" That last word caught Regina by the throat "Unless?" she drug the word out "Unless you show the court how much Emma is better off with you, if she has bonded with you?" "You mean, drag her into court?" she asked uneasy "Is that even allowed, she is only 3."

"Yes, she can be in court. She just can't be swore in. You just need to show the court the bond you have made with her. Show them that Emma is better off with _you._" He was making since "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Regina asked and Robin simply laughed a small but noticeable laugh "Well, to be honest i hadn't thought about it until i left. You spend so much time thinking up all the hard ways you don't see the simplest answer" he was still chuckling a bit and Regina smiled "Well, at least you thought of it."

* * *

"Mommy!" Regina shot up. She had fallen asleep on her desk after her talk with Robin. Emma ran to Regina and looked up at her "Mommy, im hungry." Emma said and Regina smiled turned a little to see the time. It was 8am, she jumped up "Come on, dear." Regina said taking her hand "Lets get you dressed."

After Regina got Emma all dressed and fed, she picked her up and headed out the door. She had forgotten to change her clothes and when she got to the car she realized it "Shit!" Regina mumbled then she turned her head back to Emma "Mommy didn't say that" Emma smiled "Yes you did." Regina huffed and put the key in the ignition and drove to the day care. Took Emma in and got back in the car she picked up her phone and texted her assistant

_When i get to the office have a change of clothes waiting in my office._

not even two minutes later a response came threw

_Yes ma'am_

Regina drove to her office and walked in she got her messages from her assistant and her assistant told her that her outfit was waiting in her office, Regina fake smiled and went into the office closing the door. She walked over to the window and put the curtains up so no one could see in. she got undressed and started to put on her close when she heard a voice "Is she in there?" she couldn't remember if she locked the door she was standing behind her desk and then she saw the nob turn and the door open she ducked under her desk fast "No its fine she will want me here." he turn and he didn't see her "Regina?" he looks around and she poked her head up above the desk "Hello." it as Robin he smiled and asked "What are you doing?" Regina huffed "Nothing! Why are you here?"

Robin walked closer to hand her something and Regina waved her hand up "NO! Stop there!" he laughed "Regina, are you naked?" Regina blushed a little "No! I'm just in my bra and underwear" Robin couldn't hold it in any longer "Did i walk in on something?" Regina gave him a look pulled her dress over her shoulders and stood up "No, i just fell asleep in my clothes and forgot to change before i left!" Robin tried to hold back his laughter by pulling his lips into his mouth but this whole scenario was just funny "Ahhh, i see." Regina narrowed her eyes "No apparently your a teenager." Robin stood straight and said "Now, is that anyway to address someone who brought you something?" She zipped her zipper and walked over to him "What is this?" she asked reaching for the papers "Its your court date. See i am helpful."

**:D I hope you liked it. If you did please review and if you didn't well...i don't like you! Haha no but still review and tell me why :) This way i get better instead of staying sucky :P**


	13. Embarrassed

**Authors Note: I'm sorry, i was going to update yesterday but then my friend called. She was moving and she is pregnant so she can't move anything by the time i got home i was EXHAUSTED! so i am updating today. I hope you enjoy this chapter, its kinda childish but i liked it and if you don't like it please let me know :)**

"Court date?" Regina asked as she looked at the folders "Why the hell did you set me up a court date?" Regina looked up as she said it "Well, your a hard woman to please. I got it so you could bring Emma in. Like we talked about last night, now this court date is a little bit sooner. Its the only one i could get that wasn't months away." Regina narrowed her eyes and looked at the date "Tomorrow?!" Robin look around the room avoiding Regina's eyes "Yea, can you do it?" Regina sat the papers down on the desk "God dammit, Robin. Look at me and stop acting like your 3! My god your acting like Emma when she has done something wro-" she stopped and walked over to Robin, her face inches from his. He could feel her breath on his face "What did you do?!" she said it with anger and tried to sound cold but it sounded more oh-my-god

"Nothing!..." He looked her dead in the eye and said it again clearing his throat "Nothing but-" she cuts him off turning around and saying "And there's a but! What is it? Spit it out." Robin got a little angry "Well dammit, Regina. If you would let me fucking finish!" and seeing the look on her face made him regret the words instantly. He walked closer and tried to put his hand on her shoulder "I-" he started but she cut him off and pulled away from him "I am not a child, Robin! You do not yell at me then _feel bad _and come over here to _comfort _me." she said with a scold and he just turned around to head out the door "I can't deal with you right now. I'll call you later to explain the _but" _and he closed the door

_how dare he! _Regina thought, she sat down in her chair and worked. She worked for about two hours before the nagged got the better of her. She jumped up, grabbed her keys and headed out the door "I'll be back." she told her assistant as she left out the building.

* * *

She was in the car, almost to the police station and then, her phone rang. She was digging threw her purse and got her phone out "Hello?" she answered "Yes, Regina?" Regina was in no mood for this "Yes, what do you want?" she asked annoyed "Well i am from the court and we have you set up for tomorrow at noon. Is that right?" Regina rolled her eyes "Yes, i suppose its right." then she heard some noisy on the other end and then "Great. I have you down for noon. Your boyfriend made the date, did he tell you which court house?" Regina laughed and then said "Not my boyfriend and no, he didn't tell me." Then Regina heard the woman talking to someone. Mumbling. She couldn't really hear. "Wait, if he isn't your boyfriend why are you marring him?" Regina almost choked. She wasn't drinking anything but, she almost choked "What? Can i call you back?" she said as she pulled into the parking lot of the police station "Yes, could you please call soon?" Regina rolled her eyes. This woman was positively chipper. "Yes." She said getting out of the car and ending the call.

She practically ran up the stairs and when she got to the station room she heard Robin and David talking

"Why are you helping her?! she is...cold, heartless and she doesn't even care about Emma!"

"She is none of those things. Why do you have such a hatred for her?" Robin laughed a little before saying his next words "Oh, is it because she had you arrested?"

David snorted "No! Its because...She's just a horrible person, and i have no idea why she wants Emma! Out of the blue she has me arrested and takes Emma?!" David says following Robin around like a puppy "Your just helping her because you want to-" Robin stopped him there "You think wisely about your next words! We may be friends but i am still your captain!" David swallow "Ok, for a minute be my friend and not my boss. Tell me why?" Robin turns around and then motions for him to go into his office with him "Not out here." They get out of ear shot and thats when Regina walks completely in "I am looking for Robin." She stated and all the men just stare with smirks on there face. But one woman gets up and says "He is in his office if you want to go in." Regina is jumping around on the inside because she wants to hear this conversation

She opened the door and heard "Okay, yea, shes hot. Really hot. But thats not why i..Why are you smiling?" David pointed Regina out and Robin turned around and he felt so embarrassed. Robin smiled shyly "Regina, what are you doing here?" David in the back ground trying his best not to laugh and Regina is smirking "It seams we keep walking in on each other. I guess this i pay back for this morning" David stopped laughing under his breath "What happen this morning?" Robin smiled and thought _Its your turn to feel embarrassed _"Oh, i walked in on her having a little..._fun_ in her office." Regina shot back "I was not! He walked in on me half naked!" David looked at Robin with a 'Nice bro' look then said "Why were you in her house?" Robin smiled and said "I was in her office and i saw nothing...well" And Regina shot her head up, her cheeks burning "Is that why you commented on my being hot?" Robin smiled "And how do you know i was talking about you?" Regina rolled her eyes playfully then remembered why she is here "So, you set a date for us to get married? and whats the _but_" David just looked at Robin and said "What the hell? You are getting married?!" Robin opened his mouth in shock "What? No! I didn't set up a wedding!" Regina laughed "Are you sure because i just got a call and they say you did." Robin turned around to his desk, looking for the papers and then looked up slowly "It appears we have a wedding date" he laughed embarrassed "Hold on, i'll fix it...or cancel it. Do you still want the date?" David choked as he took a drink of his coffee "WHAT?! did you just ask her-" "No, David, don't you have work to do?"

David just turned around and walked out "Don't get married." he called out as he shut the door "No, thank you for fixing the date up." Robin looked up "So you want me to cancel?" Regina walked closer to him and picked up his phone "No, i want you to fix it so i can keep my daughter." Regina smiled and Robin took the phone "Can do, Milady."

* * *

Robin fixed everything and the day went by fast after that. Regina finished her work early and picked up Emma, took her home. Got her fed, ready for bed and then Regina couldn't sleep. She just lied there. Wide awake. so she rolled over to her night stand and picked up her phone dialed Grahams number, it rang 3 times and then Graham answered "Regina." "Graham, are you busy tonight?"

**So, you made it to the end and didn't stop mid-story. I guess this means you liked it :D Review and let me know please :)**


	14. New York!

**Authors Note: Look its longer :D Hope you like it! **

Regina sat in the living room waiting for Graham. She usually didn't wait on him, she really never waiting on him. But tonight she was, for one reason and one only, she 'couldn't sleep'. She didn't have to wait long, but to Regina it felt like he was talking forever but when she finally heard someone drive up she took off her robe and beneath laid a black lace see through outfit, she was wearing heels and tights that went to her knees. You could hear the echo of the heels through the house and when she got to the door and heard a knock she opened it "Graham." she greeted him and he was breathless "R-Regina." she smirked and invited him in after the door closed he lifted her up and kissed her deeply. Regina's back hit the wall, but then Regina broke the kiss and said "Graham, you can't stay tonight." he sat her down and looked at her "Why?" she put her hands on her hip. "What do you mean why? i have a court date tomorrow and Robin is coming over" Graham tensed up "And? So what if _Robin _is coming over." Regina smiled "Graham are you...are you jealous?"

Graham clinched and un-clinched his jaw and said "No." Regina put her hands on her chest "Good, because this-" she motioned between them "Is just sex." Graham stepped away from her "Just sex?" he asked and she looked confused "Yes, just sex. What did you think we were going steady?" Regina mocked Graham just stood there quiet for a few moments and then he took her in his arms and picked her up. Kissed her lips, ravished her neck. Hands on her ass, Regina's head fell back and she moaned when his mouth reached her breast and he bit the top of her breast. She smiled and said "Angry sex?" Graham snaked a hand up to the back of Regina's black lace shirt and undone it "Yes."

* * *

Regina woke up and rolled over, as she opened her eyes, blinking to get the sleep from her she was happy to see no one in her bed. Graham actually left. Regina looked over at the clock and saw that she had at least a hour before Emma woke up so she could jump in the shower. and get ready, maybe even fix some breakfast. So she jumped up and walked into the bathroom, turned on the hot water and when it was hot she jumped in.

After he shower she got dressed. She looked back over at the clock and she was making good time, so she went down stairs to make something to eat for Emma when she heard Emma call out for her and she turned back around and headed to Emma's room "Hey, look who got up early" she said with a smile and Emma jumped up "Can i wear Winnie The Pooh?" Regina smiled and said "No, sweety you have to look nice, remember we are going to a fancy court house today!" she said and Emma rubbed her eyes "Will it be fun?" Regina held back a laugh "Not for David." Emma smiled at Regina's laugh and asked "Who's that?" Regina's smile grew even bigger when she asked that and Regina said "Just a silly cop."

* * *

Emma was all ready and so was Regina. All she had to do was fix food and as soon as she had Emma sit down and was fixing food the door bell rung and she rushed to the door opened it and greeted "Robin" she left the door open and ran back to the kitchen fixing the food. Robin just walked on in "So, your not ready yet" he said laughing "Not quiet. Still fixing Emma some food." Robin smiled "I brought food." and he held up containers full of food and Regina ran over "Oh god! Thank you!" she hugged him and took the bag from him, he stood there in the same spot processing what had just happened "So, i bring food and i get a hug. Noted" he smiled and continued "What do i get since i also brought coffee?" Regina turned around and practically moaned seeing him hold coffee up for her to take. She hadn't even thought about coffee yet. "Your amazing!" she said and then walked away to help Emma. Regina then turned back around and looked at Robin and realized "Are we going in your car?" and he nodded "We can" and he took a sip of his coffee "Could Emma eat in your car? Could i eat in your car?" she asked and Robin smiled "Of course, come on." he said and Regina took Emma's hand and led her to the car.

* * *

they got to the court house on time and Regina was shaking, Regina was holding Emma's hand and Emma in all her cuteness leaned over, saw Robin not holding Regina's hand and said "You have to hold hands. If you don't we get lost!" Regina and Robin laughed. Robin was about to take Regina's hand when Regina moved Emma in the middle and Emma took Robin's hand "There, now no one will get lost."

They all walked into the court house and awaited there turn for the court room, When they got called in and it was there turn Regina was a nervous wreck. Robin tried to calm her down but he only got to the door and couldn't come in. Regina and Emma went on in and one of the bailiffs put Emma on the stand. Emma was just smiling up a storm, ear to ear. She didn't know what was going on. Then the judge turned to her and said "Hello, Emma. How are you today?" Emma's smile left. She shyly turned to the judge and said "I-i can't talk to strangers!" The judge laughed and Emma just looked at Regina who was wearing a hopeful smile. Then the judge spoke again "That is true, but you can talk to me. I'm one of the good guys." The judge said with a smile, Emma looked over at Regina who nodded and Emma's smile returned "Okay! Hello!" Emma bounced, which made the judge chuckle "So, do you like living with Regina? Is she nice?" The judge asked and Emma responded with "I love my mommy! She makes me mickey mouse pancakes and she says im a princess! Ohh you should see my room! its like a castle!" The judge smiled and Regina was starting to ease up. "Graham is funny to!" Regina froze. _Will this hurt me? My causal sex. They don't have to know its just casual sex._ Regina thought. The judge then turned to Regina and said "And who is Graham?" Regina rose from her seat and said "He is my" she cleared her throat "Sheriff." the judge nodded and then turned back to Emma "Is he nice? What kind of stuff do you and him do?" Emma laughed "He's not over that much silly!" Emma said as if the judge should already know that. "Ah, and what do you and Regina do?" Emma's smile grew "Me and Mommy do tons of stuff! We eat at Grannies, go for ice cream! Play at the park! But when mommy is at work i have to go to" Emma looked at Regina not sure what the name of the place was "No, don't look at Regina, Where does she make you go?" Emma got nervous "It a big place, with toys and my teacher is there...School?" Emma asked and the judge smiled "I would guess so."

After a long series of questions Emma got down from the stand and Regina was so nervous! The bailiff escorted them out, then called for Robin and David. Regina watched as Robin and David walked in, then they disappeared from view. Emma turned to Regina and said "I'm hungry!" Regina smiled and said "Okay, they should be gone a while lets go eat." Regina and Emma got up and left for the door.

* * *

"This is good!" Emma stated as she munched on chicken fingers, and Regina smiled at her. "I would hope so. That's you second plate." Emma just smiled with a mouth full and Regina told her not to do that "Mommy, you should try some!" Emma picked one of her chicken fingers up and put it to Regina's mouth. Regina pushed it away and said "Mommy is good with this" Regina said as she put a fork in her mouth and ate her food. Emma looked at Regina and her mouth flew open. Regina just smiled and put some of her food in Emma's mouth. Emma's face was priceless "Ewwww! Mommy thats nasty!" Regina laughed and said "Noted." Emma wiped her mouth and said "What is it?"

"Salad." Emma made a face and said "That's **not **salad!" Regina couldn't help it the faces Emma was making were priceless "Yes, Dear, it is." Emma scrunched her noise and pointed to something on Regina's plate and asked "What's that?" "It's chicken." Emma's noise scrunched even more "No its not!" Regina gave her a smile and said "Sweety, not all chicken is in the shape of fingers." Regina looked at her watch and then at Emma "You almost done, Sweety?" Emma nodded and pushed her plate away. Regina then got up and grabbed a napkin and wiped Emma's face then told her "Stay right there while i throw this away." and Emma listened until Regina walked away and Emma followed her. Regina dumped the food then turned around "Emma, i told you to stay." Emma looked down at her feet and said in the saddest voice "But you left. I don't want to sit alone." Regina melted and took her hand "Ok, but when i tell you to do something i expect you to do it."

Emma nodded and took Regina's hand "Can we go to the park now?!" Regina smiled at how quickly her mood changed "We can't. We have to go back to the court house." Emma wined "But we just did that!" Regina got down to her size "We should be done soon, Sweety." Emma said 'okay' and then took Regina's hand. They left the restaurant and headed back to the court house.

They got there right when Robin and David was walking out. Regina sat Emma down on the bench and ran to Robin "Well? What happen?" she asked nervously "We wont know for another hour." he said and Regina slumped a little then got right back up to her straightened posture. "Shall we wait... or do you have to leave?" She asked and Robin shook his head no "No, im good i can stay until you get the news."

* * *

They waited for what seamed like to Regina hours but when the bailiff finally came out and had them come back in Regina was missing the wait because now she feared that she would get to keep Emma. They walked in hand and hand Emma holding Regina's hand and looking up at her seeing that she looks scared and somewhat sad "Whats wrong, Mommy?" Emma asked and Regina just smiled at her concern "Nothing, Sweety." she said and Emma look ahead. When they approached the judge she said allot about parenting and allot about Emma's well being then she said these four little words that lifted Regina up. "Emma stays with Regina." then she hit her 'Giant hammer' as Emma called it on the sound block. Regina picked Emma up and spun her around and around then left a kiss on her cheek. Emma was sitting on Regina's hit when Regina saw Robin, Regina ran over to Robin and gave him a hug. A tight hug. A thank you hug. A hug that Robin wanted to be more, and surprisingly Regina wanted it to be more as well.

After court Regina invited Robin to her house to celebrate. they had a ball. Playing games, watching movies and when Emma went to sleep, talking. they talk about a few things nothing really just random stuff. And then Robin left. It was late and she would have offered the spare bed room but how would that look? He stays over after he made a testimony? Regina didn't really care what it looked like to others she just didn't want Emma taken away.

After a few year Robin became a friend of the family. Emma called him Uncle Robin and Regina called him...Robin. They both had feelings for each other but both were to stubborn to act on them. Emma was getting older and she was really getting into New York, she loved it. Regina took her there a few times to site see, with Robin of course. But when Emma's 16 birthday came around Emma declared "I want to go to school in New York." It wasn't a shock but as Emma explained more Regina realized she meant now. "Emma, you can't live on your own at 16. In a city no less!" Emma walked over to Regina and sat down beside her "There is this thing called independent living. I could have my own place, and go to school. But you would have to check up on me. Please, mom please can i go! its a great school i look it up and here" Emma handed her a stack of papers "What is this?" Regina asked "It's great places to live and go to school!" Emma sighed "Mom, this place is boring! it feels like time stands still here." Regina froze then laughed "What do you mean?" Emma just moved her hands around in the air "You don't see it? You don't see how everything is so...boring and practiced." she flopped back onto the couch "I just want to see other places" Emma huffed and Regina said "We go places all the time." Emma looked at her "As a family. I'm always with you and Robin. I don't have friends. I want to make friends." Regina just got up and headed to the kitchen "We will see."

**What did you think? Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcome. And since you made it to the end with out stopping maybe that's a good sign. A sigh that its good :D Oh, and i will try to update every Wednesday. Or sooner if i have down time. Or if i get a brain storm :P**


	15. A Clog

**Authors Note****: Before you say anything, i know not much Emma and Regina time. I promise next update will be more.**

**Disclaimer: I took a part of Desperate Housewives and changed it to be OutlawQueenie :D **

"It's been a week." Emma stated as she continued "You need to give me a answer so i can enroll." Emma said trying to get in front of Regina "Emma, i don't think New York is a place for a teenager." Emma rolled her eye's "And what were you doing when you were my age?" Emma said and Regina just thought back

_"Hello." Regina stated as per her mothers instructions "My name is Regina." The man walked close extended his hand "Nice to meet you. I'm Daniel" Regina looked down at his hand then back up at him "What are you doing?" Daniel smiled "Offering my hand. Greeting you." Regina just shook her head "I can not shake your hand, Mother wouldn't approve." Daniel just laughed under his breath "Do you always do what your mother tells you to do?" the man asked as he turned to brush the mare "No!" Regina shot back Daniel then turn his head to look over his shoulder "Well, i am happy to have this job, Your fanciness." he smiled and Regina laughed a bit "What are you doing?" Regina wondered "Just the usual stuff, feeding, grooming...perhaps saddling if the lady would like to ride?" Regina just blushed then looked around for her mother "I would love to ride!...Could you stay right there while i go change?" Regina asked motioning her hands for him to stay and he nodded with a smile_

"Emma, what i was doing does not matter. You should not be alone in a city at 16!" Emma huffed "I have been there countless times! You know that the best school is there. I would only be there a few years" Emma stopped when she saw her mothers face "Not the whole time i would come back here in the summer and on weekends and such." Emma plead "Emma, no. Maybe you could go for collage." Regina said as she placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, Emma pulled away and picked up her phone "Who are you calling?" Regina asked and Emma ignored her, someone answered the phone. It was a man. Robin? "Emma hang up that phone!" Regina demanded "Hey, Robin, yea could you talk to mom? She is being un-reasonable!" Emma said looking at Regina and Regina snatched the phone "Emma! I am your mother and what i say goes!" Emma gave a angry face then stomped to her room Regina remembered Robin and picked up the phone "Robin" she put her hand on her face "I'm sorry, Emma is being a brat right now." Regina could hear Robin chuckle "Seams thats what you get for spoiling her." Regina just made a gasp and said "I deny that! I did not spoil her." Robin said nothing but she could have swore she heard him shake his head "Why don't you come over? We can do the usual?" Regina asked "Well, see Regina the thing is...I have a date." Robin said not really wanting to say "Oh?" Regina wanted to know who it was, and because they were friends...nothing more. "With Ruby." Regina almost dropped the phone. Why did she care so much if he had a date? Obviously he would date he is a man...with _needs, _but she had never really thought about it. Robin on a date with someone. But with Ruby? Regina knew all to well that Ruby's dates always ended with..._desert _and well she didn't know why but Regina didn't want Ruby to sleep with Robin. So she lied "It's just i needed your help with something."

"Oh? With what?" he asked and Regina stood in thought for about 2 seconds before thinking her answer through "I have a clog. In my drain. In the sink." Regina said and Robin laughed "Yes, well thats usually where they are. Why not call a plummer?" Regina thought again before thinking it all the way through "Because your free." Robin laughed and Regina bit her tongue realizing what she had just said "Regina, do you not want me to go on a date with Ruby?" Regina shot back quickly "No, no its not that. I really do have a clog." "Mmhm i'll just come over now and fix it. The date isn't until later." Regina bit her lip "Now? Right now? ummm but don't you need to get ready?" Robin just laughed "Be there in 5 minutes." "No, robin its fine...I can call Graham." Regina said and wished she hadn't because she heard foot steps "Graham? Graham is coming over? When?" Emma asked and Regina smiled waving her hand at Emma "No Regina, i insist. Let me do it." Regina just said fine and hung up running to the kitchen and opening the fridge "Mom, whats going on?" Emma asked still upset about New York "Nothing, go to your room. Robin is coming over to fix our clog." Emma busted into laughter "Mom there is a clog upstairs in your bathroom. But not one we can't fix." Regina looked over at Emma, grabbed the peanut butter and headed up the stairs to her bathroom "We have five minutes. Go get your brush!" Regina said and Emma walked away laughing. Regina pushed peanut butter into the drain and the Emma came back with her brush.

Regina took out the hair and shove it down the drain as well. Ran some water and waited. Saw that it wasn't going down so she smiled looked in the mirror, then she heard the door bell "Go get that, Dear." Regina told Emma. Emma disappeared to answer the door. a few moments later in the bathroom came Robin and Emma "Emma, Dear, Why don't you go watch TV or something." Emma just smirked and left "Lets see if we can fix this." Robin said as he opened his tool box and then the got under the sink "Regina hand me the-Never mind" he laughed and sat up grabbing the wrench. Robin got the pipe lose and opened it Only to find Peanut butter and hair "Regina? You really didn't want me to go on a date with Ruby did you?" Robin chuckled "What do you mean?" Robin made a face as he pulled out the hair and peanut butter, fixing the sink back he said "Why would you have peanut butter in your bathroom. Eating it over your sink?" Regina just smiled and lied again "Mid-night snack." Robin shook his head "Here" he hand her the wrench "Put this back in my tool box" Regina went to grab it and saw the tattoo. _The tattoo!_ It was him. It was the man in the tavern. How, out of all the people how did she befriend him? The wrench hit the floor and Robin looked up and Regina "Regina? Are you okay?" Regina just stared blank into space, not saying a word. Then she got up, stood up and walked away. Robin threw the wrench into the tool box closed it and ran after her.

She walked to the door "Please leave." She said toneless, like she wasn't there. Robin she walked closer "Regina are you okay?" Regina just motion to the door "Please." Robin walked out the door respecting her wishes then said "But i will be back in the morning to see if your alright." and with that Robin left and Regina closed the door and stood there breathless. Not noticing at the time but she wasn't breathing while he was standing there.

**Oh, and thank you Robin. You know what you did and if you don't i'll tell ya later :P Please leave a review :) Oh and if it wasn't obvious Emma has a crush on Graham **


End file.
